Question: Find the projection of the vector $\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix}$ onto the vector $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}.$
Explanation: From the formula for a projection,
\[\operatorname{proj}_{\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}}{\left\| \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} \right\|^2} \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{8}{4} \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}}.\]